Bash and Dash
Bash and Dash are fun loving steam engine twins from Misty Island. Bio Bash and Dash are mischievous twins who always finish each other's sentences. They were sent to Misty Island because they were naughty on the Mainland, but now they always try to do their best forthe Fat Controller. In the fifteenth season, Toby became good friends with Bash and tried to find him a home on Sodor. Emily also became friends with Dash. In the sixteenth season, they, along with Ferdinand, were sad because Ol' Wheezy was broken. They later laughed at Spencerwhen he did not know that Stafford was not with him. Persona Bash and Dash are the whacky, mischievous Logging Loco twin engines who know each other so well that they can often finish the others' sentences. They are fuelled by wood and oil, instead of coal. They were originally sent to Misty Island for being naughty. Living in an environment without proper rules, authority, or society, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand live for fun, silly games, and playing about in the chaotic, consequence-free Logging Camp and the dense Jobi forests of Misty Island. Often, they were easily distracted, reckless, and got very little work done and, when they did, it was in a particularly silly, whacky, or questionable manner. However, after Thomas wound up on Misty Island, later managing to make his way back to Sodor, the twins were welcomed to the railway by the Fat Controller. The Logging Locos' outlook has now changed and they all try to be Really Useful engines. Instead of aspiring to only goof around, they are now keen to help the Sodor engines and learn about the proper way of doing things, the values of good behaviour, and forming new friendships with others. Although sometimes Bash, Dash and Ferdinand may be baffled by concepts that are unfamiliar to them, due to living in isolation on Misty Island for some time, they attempt to assimilate new prospects, take part, and strengthen their friendships with the Sodor engines and their reputation of being really fun. Joining in or even trying to recreate these previously unfamiliar social quirks helps the kooky Logging Locos learn about the world around them, the virtues and graces of others, and how to appreciate and understand new things to help them be Really Useful. Although they will always be fun-loving and may raise the eyebrows of some of the bigger engines as they lark about with their work, the Logging Locos' new-found respect for considering others and learning and applying everyday rules, values, and behaviours helps them to learn and draw from the Sodor engines and the sensibilities of society, the world around them, and maturing into Really Useful engines to make the Fat Controller proud. Basis Bash and Dash are based on the Bear Harbor Lumber Company's locomotive #1. This type of engine is known as a "gypsy", which had a special yarding mechanism at the engine's front, allowing it to haul logs when the gear is engaged. However, Bash and Dash's yarding mechanism is behind their cabs instead of their fronts, their driving gears and brakes have been removed entirely, and they have screwlink couplings. Their cabs appear much sturdier, as opposed to the "open" cab that their real life counterpart possesses. Liveries Bash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted slate grey and his cab and dome are painted amber. Dash's boiler, wheels, and lining are painted amber and his cab and dome are painted slate grey. They both have a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on the right sides of their cabs. Appearances Television series * Season 14 - Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood! and Merry Misty Island * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Happy Hiro, Let it Snow, Stop that Bus!, Wonky Whistle (Bash only; stock footage cameo) and Tree Trouble * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Ho Ho Snowman (mentioned), Welcome Stafford, and The Christmas Tree Express Specials: * Misty Island Rescue Bash also made cameos in seventeenth season and eighteenth season learning segments via stock footage. They were also meant to appear in the fifteenth season episode Percy the Snowman but were cut for unknown reasons. Magazine stories * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue (do not speak) * 2011 - Misty Island Rescue (do not speak), Thomas' Crazy Day (do not speak), Jumping Jobi Wood (Dash speaks in speech bubble only; Bash does not speak), and Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo) * 2012 - Toby and Bash (Bash; Dash, does not speak), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639), Making Hiro Happy (cameo), Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, and Welcome Stafford (Dash speaks in speech bubble only; Bash cameos) * 2013 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 660) (Bash; Dash, mentioned), and Christmas Tree Express (Bash; Dash does not speak) * 2014 - Wobbly Ol' Wheezy * 2015 - Toby and Bash (Bash; Dash speaks in speech bubble only) Voice Actors Bash: * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Masayasu Wakabayashi (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Robert Missler (Germany) * Leszek Zduń (Poland) * Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Latin America) * Dor Srugo (Israel) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) Dash: * Keith Wickham (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * William Hope (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, and Gordon and Ferdinand only) * Toshiaki Kasuga (Japan; Misty Island Rescue only) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Michael Bideller (Germany) * Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Poland) * Carlo Vázquez (Latin America) * Jonathan Magon (Israel) * César Díaz Capilla (Spain) Trivia * Bash and Dash can run on either wood or oil. * Due to the excessive modifications from their original prototype, neither Bash nor Dash would be able to run in real life; there is no visible means as to how their cylinders turn their wheels at all. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (2010 discontinued; reintroduced in 2013) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster 2010) * Take-n-Play (2010) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Capsule Collection * Boss (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Minis (Dash-classic, racing and creature; Bash-classic, neon and sports) Gallery Bashpromo.png Dashpromo.png Category:Steam locomotives Category:Misty Island Category:Boy Category:0-4-0 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:North Western Railway